The Continuing Scar
by soul of outer space
Summary: There are many stories that are passed down year from year century to century and one of those stories is the remarkable tale of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. However many do not know the story of Daisy Potter, his twin sister.
1. Black

**The Continuing Scar**

**Chapter One**

**Black**

There are many stories that are passed down year from year century to century and one of those stories is the remarkable tale of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. However many do not know the story of Daisy Potter, his twin sister.

Our story begins a dark and dreary night far away from the prying eyes of muggles…

"Sirius?" Mrs. Fatima Smudge yelled at she knocked on the door of her next door neighbor Sirius Black.

"Move over Fatima. I'll knock the door in…he has to know what happened to James and Lily." Mr. Morris Smudge propelled his body into the door, the door wasn't moving. Morris took his wand out and whispered "Alohomora" the door unlocked and quickly swung open. Up stairs they could hear the crying of a baby. 

"I didn't know Sirius had a child." Fatima whispered as she looked around for any signs of their neighbor.

"I don't think he does." Morris said frowning, "Come on we better have a look." He grabbed his wife's hand and the two of them headed up the stairs. As they got closer and closer the baby's cries grew louder. Morris looked out the window, Sirius's motorcycle was gone, "I guess he isn't home." They walked into the bedroom to see a little bundle of a little girl lying on the bed, screaming as blood washed over the little girls face…a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt etched on her forehead. 

"O poor little dear." Fatima whispered, picking up the little girl and dapping away the blood. "I wonder why Sirius would leave her…he's not the type to forget about his responsibilities." She said as she stroked the little girls red hair, "The little one couldn't be more then a year old."

"Sirius must of heard about the Potters before we did…he might have gone to help?"

"Yes that's probably it…poor man would do anything for his godson…I bet the three of them are battling you know who right now!"

"That's the spirit dear! Well I guess we'll just take the child home with us until Sirius comes back."

"O look Morris she has a little necklace on! How adorable!"

"What does it say dear?"

"Daisy…" Fatima said as she squinted at the locket, "My that must be her name…how splendid." The Smudges left Sirius's home carrying their little bundle in their arms. They would wait for Sirius Black at their home…where it was safe.

However Sirius never did return…hours turned into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. The Daily Prophet said that Sirius Black was responsible of the deaths of Lily and James Potter, he betrayed them…the Smudges knew that was not so, he loved the Potters like his own family. He would never betray them, they figured that the little girl they found at Sirius's home must be his child, so they took her in as their own calling her Daisy Black. And Daisy grew up with the dear Mr. and Mrs. Smudge, who over the years she began to call mummy and daddy. 

When Daisy was eight she asked her Mummy about her true parents, Fatima just told her that she didn't know who her mother was but her father was the kindest man she had ever known and she was sure that he loved her dearly. 

When Daisy was nine she asked her Daddy what happened to her father, he told her he had been convicted of betraying Lily and James Potter. Naturally like everyone else, Daisy had grown up hearing about Harry Potter, the boy who lived, who defeated he who must not be named after you know who killed his parents. But over the years Daisy became occupied, you see the Smudges began having children of their own Gerald was their first then a year latter Sicily. Daisy grew up…always wondering about her true parents, that is until her eleventh birthday. A letter arrived in the mail. It was addressed to Daisy Potter…not knowing who that was she handed the letter to her parents. Frowning the opened it and gasped at the contents. They explained to the girl what it meant.

"My dear you've been accepted to Hogwarts."

"That's good isn't it?"  
"Yes dear, but you unfortunately can't go their yet…but you will study here."

"Why?"

"We will explain when you are older."

Years went by and Daisy turned fifteen and as usually another letter arrived in the mail, her parents opened it with shaking hands like every year before it, but this time they smiled they showed the letter to her…on the very first page in curvy green scrawl were the words…

It is time

                        *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

Like it? Dislike it? I'm not sure if anyone will like it so please tell me. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Time Has Come

**The Continuing Scar**

**Chapter Two**

**The Time Has Come**

Daisy stared at the people in front of her…her "parents" and Albus Dumbledore.

"So let me get this straight…you expect me to believe that I'm the daughter of James and Lily Potter AND the twin sister of Harry Potter?" Dumbledore nodded his head. "Not to be rude or anything but…Do you think I was born yesterday? That is completely insane!"

"Young lady you are very gifted in the magical arts…the necklace around neck open it." Daisy looked at Dumbledore puzzled, 

"It can't…I've tried to open it before."

"My dear this time don't use your head…use your heart."  Daisy took the necklace off and placed it on the table in front of her. Closing her eyes she placed on hand over the necklace and thought about her heart opening the locket. She felt heat blaze under her hands. She lifted her hand to see the locket slowly opening…

Inside there was a moving image of James, Lily, Harry and herself in a hospital. She closed the locket quickly.

"All right so maybe I am a Potter…why then was I not there when you know who killed them?"

"To protect you and Harry your parents split the two of you up at birth…they gave you to the care of your Godfather…Sirius Black. The scar on your forehead I believe it to be the continued scar of Harry Potter's. I believe the two of you mentally combined that night each taking half of the curse…it is the only way I can think of that made Harry survive." There was an awkward pause throughout the room,

"Does Harry know?" there was another pause

"No he does not."

"When do you plan on telling him?"

"When you arrive at Hogwarts on September first." Daisy nodded her head and clipped the necklace back around her neck,

"All right then…September first."

The rest of August seemed to fly by all too quickly for Daisy. She made several trips to Diagon Alley to pick up things that she would be needing…each trip was different from the last, she kept on finding new and interesting things. After a quick trips to Gringotts the Wizard Bank, she discovered that her parents and left her and her brother quiet a bit of money for their future. It was difficult for her to remember not to spend all her money on everything that she wanted…she needed that money to help her get through the rest of her years at Hogwarts and her brother as well. Before she knew it, it was the day before she needed to be at platform 9 ¾. She spent the day with her brother and sister, they both whished her lots of luck. Gerald would most likely be starting at Hogwarts next year so he made her promise to tell him every little detail about it. That night as Daisy lay in her bed, she began to wonder what it would be like…she would be arriving at the school by this time tomorrow…she would have a new last name and a brother she never got the chance to know before now. It was making her kind of nervous. What if he didn't believe her? What if he thought she was just some fan that wanted an excuse to talk to him? Or worse…what if he thought she was lying. It was hard enough for her to hear the news by herself, for crying out loud she was still trying to digest everything that happened. She took several deep breathes to calm herself. No sense in getting nervous now…she could do that later. She needed sleep right now and she could worry about what will happen tomorrow.

"So let me get this straight you want ME to RUN into THAT wall?" Daisy asked as she stared up at her parents.

"That's the only way to get onto the platform, dear."

"No there has to be another way. I'm not running into a wall." 

"Excuse me." A tall redhead pushed past them.

"HEY!" Daisy yelled as the second one almost knocked her over.

"Sorry" he yelled back. The first redhead turned and yelled over his shoulder

"RON! HARRY! Lets get a move on we're gonna miss the train." From a couple of feet back another redhead and a boy with black hair came running,

"We're coming." The redhead pushed his way through with the black haired kid right behind him.

"You guys ready?"

"Right with you George."

"Harry you ready?" However Harry wasn't looking at them, he was to busy looking at Daisy, the four boys were now staring at her.

"Um Hello?" Daisy asked. The three redheads shook there heads,

"Hey Harry if I didn't know any better I would say that was a female version of yourself." Harry shook his head and smiled at her. 

"Yeah, too right George." The boy named George motioned towards her.

"Ladies first." He said, taking a deep breath Daisy ran at the wall and suddenly she was on platform 9 ¾.

Daisy sat in one of the trains many compartments alone. In the background she could hear laughter of her future classmates. The atmosphere was so beautiful outside, it almost made her forget about what she was about to do. She sighed, it had a very calming affect. She then noticed that there was another person in the compartment with her. She turned slowly to see none other then Harry Potter standing there looking rather uneasily at her. Without any warning he sat down next to her. "Who are you?" he blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Daisy countered. He stood up again and began pacing back and fourth in the compartment,

"You look to old to be a first year, but I've never seen you before so you must me new." He sat down across from her, "And you look almost exactly like me," he looked her over, "That is in female form," he locked eyes with her again, "So I'll ask again…who are you?" Daisy took a deep breath, she wasn't suppose to tell him until they were with Dumbledore.

"I can't tell you everything right now," she said, unclasping her necklace, "But maybe this will help explain a couple of your questions." She held her necklace out to him, "But your hand over it," Harry looked at her strangely, "Just do it," she said smiling, he smiled and put his hand over hers, Daisy then placed her other hand over his, "Now close your eyes and think with your heart not your brain," Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Daisy watched him as she felt the heat from their hands radiate of the locket, Harry's eyes flashed open.

"What's happening?" he whispered. Daisy grasped his hand with her and removed it. The locket slowly opened revealing the family inside. Harry stared at it dumbfounded, "How?" he started, "When?...Why?" he couldn't take his eyes off the locket.

"Dumbledore said that when we got to the school he would explain everything to you." Harry tore his eyes away from the locket and looked at her,

"How long have you known?" 

"About a month now." She looked at Harry, "You can't tell anyone unless Dumbledore says its all right." Harry clutched his head. "I know it's a little hard to grasp all at once isn't it?" he nodded his head.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Harry and Daisy both looked to see the Weasley twins and Ron standing in the doorway. "Not at all." Harry said motioning for them to sit down.

"So Harry who is your look a like friend?" One of the twins asked sitting down next to Daisy. 

Harry looked up, "O um this is uh…"

She smiled at the boys, "Daisy. Daisy Black." Harry's head shot back up and looked into her eyes, "I told you it will be explained later." She mouthed to Harry and he nodded in understanding.

"I don't know what going on between the two of you, but you know we will eventually find out so you might as well tell us." Said one of the twins,

"I see mischief makers you must be Fred and George Weasley then." The last red head looked at her,

"How did you know that?" 

Daisy looked over at Harry, "I don't know…" she whispered touching her forehead, just then a girl entered,

"There you guys are. Ginny and I have been looking every where for you guys." She sat down next to George and across from Ron, "Who is your new friend?" she asked.

"I'm Daisy." She said smiling at Hermione. A through crossed her mind 'why is George looking at Daisy like that?' the voice sounded to be Harry's.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked turned to Harry.

"What? I didn't say anything." Daisy looked at him puzzled. 'I could of sworn he did…' she thought. 

"But I didn't!" Harry looked at her shocked, "You didn't say that did you?" Daisy nodded her head. The both reached up and touched their foreheads. Harry for the first time noticed the scar on her forehead, "O my god…" he whispered. Then they both screamed,

"Get out of my head!" Daisy screamed at him.

"ME! You stay out of my head!" he yelled back, 'I didn't do it purposely' he heard her voice whisper across his brain. 

Her eyes lit up, "SEE! You did it again! Get out of my head!" she started banging her head against the window. Harry clutched his head,

"Daisy stop that hurts!"

"GOOD! Maybe you'll stay out of my head then!" she continued to bang her head against the window. Harry grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down on to the floor holding her down.

"STOP! We need to stay calm." 

"CALM! You can read my mind!" she yelled back 'Where's Madam Pomfrey when you need her?' his eyes lit up,

"GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT!"

"STOP IT!"

"THEN STOP THINKING SO LOUDLY." Someone in the background cleared their throat. They two looked up to see, the twins, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looking at them strangely. They both sat up quickly, Harry and Daisy glared at each other before crossing their arms and looking out the window.

"Does anyone know what just happened here?" Ginny asked.

"Not a clue." Ron said scratching his head. Just then the Witch with the trolley came by,

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"NO!" Daisy and Harry yelled at the same time, the glared at each other again, "STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!" the glared and turned away again.

"Any one else completely lost?" George asked looking back and forth from the girl next to him to his little brother's best friend, five people raised their hands and the Hogwarts Express continued its way to Hogwarts.

            When they got to Hogwarts Harry and Daisy practically flew off the train, when they got out Hagrid was waiting for them. He smiled at the two, "There is a special coach that is to take you two directly to Dumbledore." He pointed them towards it and then started calling the first years to him. Daisy and Harry hurried over to the coach and soon it was heading towards the school. When they got there Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"If you two will please follow me." She said, Harry and Daisy exchange nervous glances, nervousness creeping under her skin, 'You nervous?' she asked Harry in her mind, she saw Harry jump a little when she said it, 'Yeah, a little, you?' he said looking back at her, 'Do I even have to tell you?' her mind asked smiling at him, 'You know this reading minds thing is pretty cool once you get over the initial shock of it all.' Harry said in his mind again, 'sorry about the thing on the train' she said back to his mind, nervously Harry took her hand 'No worries…we're in this together now.' Daisy squeezed his hand.

"Right." She said out loud.

"We're here." McGonagall said, "What were you two talking about back there?" she asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Nothing." They both said at once.

"Go on up you go." She said motioning them up, still holding hands Harry and Daisy slowly began to climb the stairs to Albus Dumbledore's office.


	3. What Now?

**The Continuing Scar**

**Chapter Three**

**What Now?**

Dumbledore stared at the two children in front of him; looks of shock were still on their faces from the news that had been told to them. "You two have your mother's eyes." He said when he finally spoke. Harry and Daisy exchanged glances. "I know you two have lots of questions…mostly you Harry…but understand that I do not know all of them…to make this easier on the two of you I will allow you to tell the Weasley's and Hermione Granger, I think it will be easier on you Daisy to have two girls to talk to if you need to. Harry if you have any questions you may ask me or," Dumbledore smiled, "Your sister…I'm sure you'd prefer to ask her any how. You two are dismissed." With that Harry and Daisy left Dumbledore and headed towards the Great Hall.

Half way there they turned a corner and Daisy walked through Nearly Headless Nick. "O my god what is that?" she screamed.

"Daisy relax this is Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost." Daisy was still looking very pale

"I'm not so hungry anymore." She said touching her cheeks. Harry looked at his sister,

"You know now that you mention it, I'm not too hungry myself…why don't we go back to the tower and we can talk." Daisy nodded her head and let Harry lead the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

Ron and Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor tower separately then everyone else that night. They had decided to wait for Harry, to see if he would come down to eat. Since he didn't they had grabbed some desserts and were now carrying them up to the tower. They met George and Fred on the way up.

"What are you two doing down here?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" Fred said, giving a quick glance at George.

"Do you know what I'm sure we don't want to know even if you were going to tell us." Ron said as they arrived at the portrait. "Knuckle-scratches" Ron said and the portrait swung open and the four walked into the common room. There seated on one of the many red sofas was Daisy and Harry talking in hushed voices. "Harry there you are. We wondered what happened to you."

"Where have you two been all night?" George asked sitting down next to Daisy.

"Just here talking." Daisy said smiling.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling back and placing a hand on her knee, "Catching up." Daisy looked around then to see how many people were in the common room. 'There's no one in the common room Harry…do you think now is a good time to tell them?' Daisy asked in Harry's mind. Harry nodded,

"You guys there's something that Daisy and I need to tell you."

"And please don't freak out about it"

"We trust-"

"And respect you-"

"Other wise we wouldn't be telling you."

"We're twins." They said at the same time. The three Weasley boys and Hermione just stared at them for a couple of seconds.

"But you can't tell anyone…okay?" Daisy said looking at the people that she had only known for a few short hours. Hermione was the first to speak,

"Come again." She whispered.

"We're twins Hermione." Harry said giving a worried look to one of his best friends. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said, "I think I need to sit down." She sat down on the arm of the chair that Ron was sitting in. 

"Maybe this will help explain some things." Daisy whispered as she concentrated on opening the locket. Four sets of eyes gathered around to see what was inside.

"This is too weird." Fred finally said looking over at his own twin.

"I know." The other three said. Suddenly Ron almost fell out of his seat.

"O my gosh! Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine but she has the…the…"

"The what?" George asked, Ron looked at them and pointed to Daisy, her bangs were parted slightly on the left hand side of her forehead, there barely visible was a lighting blot scar almost identical to Harry's. The three stared awestruck.

"I think I need to sleep on this." Hermione said finally. 

"You guys can't tell anyone about this, not anyone." Daisy said, "I know that you don't really know me at all-"

"Your Harry's sister," George said placing a hand on her shoulder, "That makes you family at our house and your secrets are safe with us." Daisy relaxed and smiled at them all, soon after Hermione left to go to bed, followed by Fred and eventually Harry and Ron. Daisy stayed up a little while longer staring at the locket in her hands. 

"It's a very pretty locket." George said from his seat next to her. 

She smiled, "I thought you were going to go up with Fred?" she asked turning to look at him.

"He's calling on my right now, I guess Lee has told him something that he wants to tell me."

"So why doesn't he just tell you?"

"It's something I have to see." He said smirking. Daisy laughed,

"George was it weird when you found out that Fred could read your mind?" she asked staring into the flames of the Gryffindor tower fireplace.

"Yea." He chuckled, leaning forward and bracing himself on his knees, "We were two and off swimming by the lake that was near our house. We had made it a family outing, Ginny had just been born, and Fred and our brother Charlie were playing in the water. Charlie is our oldest brother and he was holding Fred underwater, when I heard yelling in my head, I looked up at my mom and I said "Mommy Freddie is dying." Of course back then it wasn't funny but thinking about it now it is." Daisy smiled again,

"I bet that's how Harry and I will be in a couple of years, today on the train probably looked very strange to most people." 

George laughed, "So that was what was going on. You two sounded like a bunch of crazy people yelling at each other for things that hadn't been said." Daisy smiled, "Can I see the picture in your locket again?" he asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Daisy hesitated and then nodded; carefully she opened it and then handed it to him. George stared at it for a couple of seconds before gently closing it. On the front were the engravings of two flowers, a daisy and a lily. "O I get it a daisy for you and a Lily for you Mom."

"Yea I didn't know what they meant until about a month ago…I thought maybe I had a long lost older sister somewhere…instead I have an older brother," she laughed, "by seventy seconds." Daisy stood up then, "Good night George." George also stood up and followed Daisy up the stairs and towards the girl's dormitory.

"Daisy" George stopped her before she went into her room, "If you ever need someone to talk to…know that I'm here." He said taking her hand and squeezing it. "I may not be the easiest person to talk to but know that I'm here." Daisy smiled as the tears welled up in her eyes, 

"Thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek, "That's the most welcome I've felt since I got here." She smiled squeezed his hand back and went into her room. Shortly after George stumbled into the seventh year boys dormitory and Lee and Fred began to describe whatever was so amazing to them…but it was falling on deaf ears for George's thoughts were completely occupied by Daisy Potter.

The next morning Daisy went down to the great hall with a girl named Lavender Brown who seemed very interested in anything that Daisy could tell her about what it was like studying at home for four years and then all of a sudden being able to come to Hogwarts. Daisy was getting very tired of the subject by the time Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived. Harry sat down on the other side of Daisy and Ron and Hermione sat down across from them. "Hi Ron." She said flirtatiously. 

"Hi Lavender." Ron said a little bit uncomfortable. Just then Professor McGonagall approached their table and began handing out class schedules. 

"Great, History of Magic first, as if we aren't tired enough already."

"I swear if I hear one more lecture on Goblins I'm gonna snap." Seamus said as he sat down next to Harry. "And who might you be?" he asked smiling charmingly at Daisy.

"Um I'm Daisy Black, just transferred into Hogwarts." She said offering a hand. Seamus smiled and shook her hand,

"Seamus Finnigan, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said looking her straight in the eye and smiling, Daisy smiled and blushed and averted her eyes. Harry looked back and forth from Daisy to Seamus. 'What is going on?' he thought.

"What do you mean?" Daisy whispered looking at him out of the corner of her eye as she began to eat.

"We really need to figure out a way to stay out of each other's minds." He whispered back, "I'm very sure there are things that you don't want me to hear and there are things that I don't want you to hear." Harry said.

"Yea…maybe it's something we should talk to Fred and George about?"

"How about during lunch break?"

"Sounds good."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Seamus asked

"Nothing." Harry and Daisy said at the same time before going back to their food.

History of Magic was a drag as usual, followed by Herbology and then Potions. When Daisy and Harry walked into the room Malfoy paled considerably. "DRACO!"

"DAISY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They both said at the same time. The entire dungeon had gone silent as they watched the two people. They stared at each other for a long time before, much to everyone's surprise I mean these were a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, they hugged. 

"How are you I haven't seen you since you moved out?"

"I'm fine how is Gerald and Sicily?" the two of them began talking, catching each other up on what happened. Ron, Hermione and Harry stood their standing stupidly. Their greatest enemy knew…was friends with…seemed to be best friends with…Daisy? Harry shook his head several times, 'What exactly is going on here?' he thought.

"O how rude of me, Draco these are my dear friends Harry, Ron and Hermione." Draco glared coldly at the three of them. 

"We've already met."

"What's with the nasty look Draco? That's not like you."

"Daisy why are you hanging out with garbage like that?" Draco asked putting an arm around Daisy's shoulders, Ron clenched his fists.

"Draco, I'm a Gryffindor of course I'm going to be friends with the people in my house." Draco looked at her like someone had stabbed him.

"You're a Gryffindor?" he whispered, Daisy nodded, "Well there must be a mistake…you must of transferred and Gryffindor must have been the only house with an extra bed for girls…I'll talk to my father he'll make sure your moved into Slytherin immediately." Daisy pushed his hand off her shoulder,

"Draco what's gotten into you? They're my friends…I like being a Gryffindor."

"You don't know that yet…you haven't known them long enough." He said glaring at the three of them.

"I've known them long enough and I'm getting to know one of them even better." She said smiling at Harry, "You've changed Draco." She said frowning at her old friend.

"So have you." Draco said smiling sadly. "I really whish you would consider moving to Slytherin…we could be together…like old times." He said taking her hands in his.

"Why can't we still be friends…why do I have to move to Slytherin?" Draco dropped her hands,

"I guess you don't understand." He glared at Harry then, "You better be good to her Potter." He said gruffly before turning and heading back over to Crabbe and Goyle.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as she and Daisy took their seats and Harry and Ron sat down behind them. 

"Draco was an old friend of mine…he used to live down the street from me as a kid…when I was nine he moved away and I never heard from him again."

"Well good, he's a nasty kid with a bad attitude if you ask me…most people hate him…there's even a rivalry between him and Harry." Daisy turned and looked at Harry, 'Is that true?' she whispered in his mind. Harry nodded,

"It's been like that since our first year." Daisy looked down as if she were going to cry, but composed herself and Professor Snape entered and began his lesson. Hermione scooted her chair back and whispered to Harry and Ron, 

"I'm just amazed that Malfoy displayed some human emotion." The other two boys nodded in agreement before turning back to the lesson.

"I can't believe they are giving us homework on our first day back!" Ron said sitting down at the lunch table that afternoon.

"Don't you say that every year Ron?" Hermione asked sitting down next to him.

"Maybe I do but it's disgusting." Hermione shook her head and began eating. Harry and Daisy soon arrived and Daisy's new puppy Seamus at their heals.

"Been following her around all day like a lost puppy." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione as Seamus and Daisy began talking about what they had learned in Herbology. 

"Hey guys what's going on?" George and Fred said as they sat down at the table.

"O hi guys." Daisy said turning away from Seamus to greet Fred and George, "Fred? George? Harry and I wanted to talk to you about something very important later tonight if that's all right with you?" They both nodded and sat down and began eating. Several minutes later they heard an owl hoot and thousands of owls began flying into the room. A bundle dropped into Daisy's lap and a little owl with ears that made it look like a cat, and a little smaller then Pig, perched on her shoulder. She opened up her letter and smiled, pulling another envelope out she handed it to Harry. Harry looked at her puzzled,

"I never get mail." He said taking it from her.

"Get used to it you have officially become a member of the family." To any one overhearing they would probably assume that they were either dating or very old friends…no one would suspect them to be siblings. In the envelope were three letters one from Mr. and Mrs. Smudge and one from each of their children Sicily and Gerald. Harry looked puzzled and whispered into Daisy's mind. 'What is this all about?' Daisy laughed,

"Learn to expect it," she said out loud, "Like I said you have become an official member of the family, and they even want you to come back with me for Christmas break," Harry looked at her in shock, "Go on read them I bet they have loads of questions." She then turned back to her letters and whatever Seamus was saying to her. Harry opened his first letter, it was from Mr. and Mrs. Smudge:

Hello Harry dear

My name is Mrs. Fatima Smudge and my husband Morris Smudge

You may call us whatever you like dear just not Mr. and Mrs. Smudge it sounds much to formal. We hope that you will come and stay with us for winter holiday our children Gerald and Sicily can't wait to meet you. We understand that you have lots of questions and unfortunately we also do not know many of the answers we ourselves just found out who Daisy was when she turned 11. You must have loads of questions that we can't answer but know this dearie that we care about as if you were are own child

We hope to be hearing from you soon and take great care and have a good first semester

Love

Fatima and Morris

Harry smiled gratefully, that probably had to be one of the nicest letters that he had ever gotten from someone, of course next to the Weasley's and Hermione he didn't have much to compare to. Next was the letter from Gerald:  

Hi Harry

My names Gerald and I'm 10 years old. I can't wait to meet you

Guess what Albus Dumbledore came to our house earlier this year to talk to Daisy. I was so jealous all the cool stuff happens to Daisy like getting you for a twin brother.

I have every book you were ever in Harry and I know your entire story even the stuff that's been happening at Hogwarts I do. I hope you will come a visit really soon. Maybe when you come and visit you can come to my baseball games (its this really cool muggle game that Daisy's friend showed me how to play) I hope you will have a chance to write me back soon. I want to know everything about Hogwarts I know Daisy won't tell me much she's mean like that. Write back soon

Gerald

Harry laughed at his letter, Daisy looked over his shoulder, "What are you laughing about." She asked.

"Gerald…he's exactly how I thought he would be." Daisy smiled and gave him a quick hug,

"Read Sicily's, maybe she drew you a picture too?" Harry nodded and opened up his letter from Sicily. Inside was a picture, it was a little drawing of her and Harry standing together in front of a big house. Daisy petted the owl that was on her shoulder, "Go on open it." Harry unfolded the paper and read:

Dear Harry

My name is Sicily…I don't know if Daisy has told you anything about me yet.

I mean you guys just got there yesterday and you probably have a lot of catching up to do. Harry I really hope that you will come a visit with us when Daisy comes home. I would really like to meet you after hearing so much about you. Plus it would be nice to have another older brother to beat up Gerald when he's mean to me. Harry come home soon.

Love, Sicily

PS. I'll keep yours and Daisy's secret a secret you can trust me

PSS I hope you like the picture, Mommy thought it would be nice if you had one too.

Harry was choked up by the time he finished reading them. Daisy squeezed his hand under the table. 'I told you you were part of the family. Now just so you know they will expect new letters by tomorrow so tonight you and I have some serious writing to do.' Daisy and Harry exchanged smiles before going back to their food and eventually planning on what to write back to THEIR family.


	4. Quiditch

**The Continuing Scar**

**Chapter Four**

**Quiditch**

            Harry and Daisy walked back to the common room later that night. Some how from going to the great hall, to almost to Hagrid's, going through the courtyard, down by the dungeons and up to the Owlrey…they had lost Seamus. "I don't understand where he could have gone to." Daisy said looking over her shoulder.

"Probably saw a teacher that he needed to talk to or something." Harry said. They walked into the common and Fred and George stood their waiting for them. 

"All right you two what's up?" Fred asked.

"How do we stay out of each other's minds?" Harry whispered.

"All right first of all think of your own mind as a room with many doors to other places. To keep the other out simply close the door." George said, glancing at Daisy who nodded in understanding.

"Sound's easy enough." Fred and George smirked. As Daisy and Harry soon found out, the concept was easy enough, but it was making it happen that proved to be the challenging part. After about an hour of trying they gave up.

"I'm too tired to keep going." Harry whispered sitting down on the sofa.

"Me too." Daisy said sitting next to him. They had visited the Owlrey earlier and dropped off their letters to Hoot, who was Daisy's owl and sent Harry's letters off with Hedwig. The two sat on the sofa about to dose off when Hermione and Ron came running in.

"Guys guess what?!" Ron yelled shaking the two awake.

"What? What is it?" Daisy yelled glaring at him.

"There are going to be Quiditch try-outs this year." Hermione said.

Harry glared, "So? I'm already on the team." Hermione shook her head.

"There are three positions open, one keeper and two chasers."

"And I'm going to try out Harry." Ron said, "Can you just see the two of us up there." Harry smiled,

"It would defiantly be wicked." 

Hermione shook her head, "That's not what I was thinking, Ron." She turned to Daisy, "Daisy you should try out. If you get the Chaser's position it would be like having two seekers up there." Harry and Ron realized what she was saying now.

"Because if Daisy saw it…" Ron began.

"Then she could tell him where." Daisy glared at them all,

"You guys I'm not a very good chaser, in fact I'm not very good at all."

"I know but it couldn't hurt to just try out could it?" Daisy looked at all three of them.

"If you don't agree now you know Professor McGonagall is going to HIGHLY suggest that you try out for the team." Daisy sighed,

"Fine I'll try out."

"Excellent."

The next day after transfiguration was over Professor McGonagall pulled Daisy aside.

"Hello Daisy, are you beginning to feel at home here?" she asked with an unusual amount of kindness in her voice.

"Um yes I am Professor." She said and smiled uncomfortably at her teacher. McGonagall smiled at her,

"Of course you are dear…I expect to see you at the Quiditch tryouts this afternoon."

"No worries Professor, I'll be there." McGonagall patted her head and sent her on her way. As soon as Daisy left the classroom, Hermione, Ron and Harry jumped at her.

"What is it?" they all asked at once.

Daisy looked at them stunned, "You all know each other too well," she smiled, "Hermione was right…McGonagall said that she expected to see me at Quiditch tryouts tonight."

"And?" Ron asked eagerly.

"I told her I would be there."

"Excellent!" Ron and Harry yelled.

"Now you can't back out." Ron said. The four started walking towards the great hall for dinner.

"Are you sure you want to do this Daisy?" asked Hermione, "I know I was right and everything but that still doesn't mean that you have to try out." Daisy sighed,

"I know but the boys would get mad at me if I didn't anyway…I might as well tryout…there isn't any harm in that anyway." Hermione nodded,

"Um Daisy there is something you should know though." Hermione said stopping in the hall. Ron and Harry continued down the hall and into the great hall without noticing.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Malfoy," 

"Yes?"

"He's the Seeker for Slytherin."

Daisy sat in the stands as the Gryffindor students tried out for their house team. She saw Ron soaring up there. She smiled at him as he flew past her.

'He's defiantly going to make it.' She thought.

"I know." She turned and saw Harry walking towards her. He sat down next to her. "How are they doing?"

"Pretty well." She said watching them some more. Harry had just come up from the locker room, where they had elected their new team captain, Angelina Johnson who was currently standing with Professor McGonagall and watching the hopeful students that were trying out.

"Black!" Daisy looked down and saw Professor McGonagall wave to her, "Get in the air…lets see what you've got."

"Yea come on Daisy." Angelina called to her, "Lets see what skills you have." Hermione came and sat down next to Harry.

"Go on Daisy…Harry and I will be rooting for you." She smiled at them both.

"Daisy you're going to do fine." Harry said taking her hand and squeezing it. Daisy took a deep breath and headed out onto the field.

Ron touched down on the field as she came out. "Hey Daisy I'll race you across the field." Daisy sighed and nodded,

"I suppose." She climbed upon her own Nimbus 2000, a birthday present from two summer's ago from an unknown. She lifted up into the air. She nodded to Ron and he took off. She gave him a three seconds head start before crouching down and heading after him. Within seconds she was right next to him. "Hey Ron see you on the turn around." She lopped the ring polls on her side twice and went through the highest one before heading out towards the other side of the field. When she was almost there she made a mad dive towards the ground and right before she hit it she swung back up and went straight up the poll on her side and through it. She stopped to catch her breath at the top. She had forgotten what the thrill of speed did to her. Ron slowly approached her,

"Daisy that was…" he looked at loss at what to say, "AMAZING!" 

"What was?"

"That whole," Ron tried to demonstrate it with his hands, "thing, it was amazing." Daisy suddenly became very aware of all the people watching her and how high off the ground she was. She smiled at Ron and slowly let her broom stick trail down to the ground. She landed turned and ran from the field.


End file.
